


Lucky Strike

by raindeergames



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindeergames/pseuds/raindeergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck had never been on Peter Parker's side, but that may just change soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok, so this is my first story on here and also my first Spideypool so suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Peter Parker tried his best to be a normal kid, at least as normal as he could be with some super powers. For the fourth time that week Peter had locked himself out of his apartment when he had left to go to the store. He cursed himself and sighed. He was more annoyed with himself then anything. Making the trek back down the thirteen flights of stairs to the ally way outside he was thinking about all the time he was wasting by being so careless. He could be using this time doing homework, instead of scaling up a wall.

When he finally got to the window that was his he found that it was already unlocked. That could only mean one thing. As he swung into the apartment he frowned at the mess. There was food all over his kitchen and there was taco bell wrappers littered around the living room. He was impressed with how quickly he could destroy his apartment. “Wade!” he yelled out. Peter didn’t have many friends in the real world and only one in the super hero world.

“Hey Petey.” The man in the red and black skin tight suit said coming out of Peter’s bedroom. Wade had a habit of coming over without asking and trashing the place. “You could have opened the door when I locked myself out.” He looked over at the man he called his best friend with an extremely unamused look. “Sorry I was asleep.” His voice was clearly very smug. Peter knew for a fact that Wade had not been asleep on account of the smell of Mexican food cooking.

“You’re a jerk. Wade, clean this mess up.” Peter couldn’t help himself but laugh at the man’s reaction. He tore off his mask to give the other man a horrified look with his blue eyes. He pushed Wade playfully and then moved to clean his apartment. “So what’s the plan for tonight? Crime fighting, putting bad guys in jail?” Wade said as he followed Peter closely.

“Homework, unless an emergency comes up. We can go when I’m done if I feel like it.” He yawned after finishing picking up. “God, can’t you just get your dads to pay off the school, get your degree and then hang out with me all day?” Wade huffed and crossed his arms. “No, I couldn’t do that to them. And anyway I actually want to earn my degree.” He tossed the mercenary a glare.

“Whatever do what you want.” He said sulking into the kitchen. “Wait!” he called out as Peter approached his laptop “No homework tonight, I made dinner.” Wade gave him as much of a charming smile as he could muster. The younger boy’s eyes flashed open in worry. “Oh no, what did you break?” He knew that Wade only ever did things like make them food when he had done something seriously wrong.

“Nothing!” he insisted “Now sit down, tacos are almost ready.” Peter grudgingly sat down at the wooden dinner table his dads had bought for him when he moved out. He still did not believe Wade. A plate was placed in front of him with three tacos just the way he liked them, with a little cheese and a crap ton of sour cream.

He raised an arched eyebrow at his friend. “Don’t you make a good little housewife?” Wade laughed as he sat down next to him also with a plate. “Peter Parker are you implying that you want me to be your wife?” The younger just shook his head and laughed.

Wade was still in his Deadpool costume from the neck down as he always was. Peter had never even seen his best friend in anything other than his mercenary uniform. He never said anything about it because he knew that the other man was touchy about it, but his manners couldn’t curb his curiosity as to what exactly he was hiding under all of that red and black.

“Can I ask you something?” Wade said with his mouth full of tacos. “Pretty sure you just did,” Peter teased “but go for it anyway.” Both boys stopped eating and just looked each other in the eyes. “I just didn’t know if you preferred…” Wade’s voice trailed off. Peter found himself wishing that Wade would just lean over the table. He shook his head, shocked at the thought. This was his best friend, and he wasn’t gay anyway. “Yes?” he almost whispered leaning in closer. Wade also had a rare silent moment and moved so that they were nose to nose. “Batman one or two?” he said loudly.

Peter forcibly pushed him backwards and looked away blushing. “One. That was a stupid question.” “Sorry I was just wondering. You know I got them both today and I thought that we could watch them but if you had any specific order that you wanted to watch them then that works too. I mean just whatever you want.” Wade rambled on. “What is all this for? Dinner and movies, I mean you never do stuff like this.” Peter looked at the other man suspiciously. He must have had something planned.

Trying to push that weird thought away did not seem to be all that effective because by the time Peter found his mind back on the idea of anything even slightly romantic with Wade he had a full on raging boner, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He couldn’t exactly just stand up, Wade would see it. He mentally cursed whoever invented sweat pants and leaned back in his chair.

“I can’t just do something nice for my friend?” he faked being offended. “I don’t assume you are going to be any help with the dishes?” He ignored the comment and began to gather the dirty plates. “Nah, but I can put the movie in.” Wade said brightly smiling. He pushed a hand through his sandy blonde hair and moved into the living room to let Peter go on his cleaning mission. He found it best to get out of the brunette boy’s way when he was trying to tidy up.

He sat down on the couch and hummed to himself as the commercials on the DVD played. He wasn’t in the mood for these things. “Peter you know I really hate preview on DVDS, like the people know that in years people are going to watch these things and be all like ‘man how outdated is this?’ It would be cool if they could update them so that it had actual new movies coming out on them. Now that is something I would be interested in. You should work on that. I bet you could figure out how to do it.” “Shut up Wade.” Peter said laughing as he sat down on the couch.

As much as he liked to pretend that Wade’s almost constant rambling was annoying he actually found it very endearing and it was one of the reasons they were such good friends. Peter hated being the one to carry conversations.

They sat there watching the movie for a while with Wade making comments on almost everything and Peter telling him to shut up. About half way through the mercenary suddenly moved from the couch. The sudden movement surprised Peter and he almost whined at him because of the loss of warmth. The couch wasn’t all that big so for two people to sit on it they had to be touching.

Peter just looked after the other man. He knew that Wade never moved that silently, ever. He wondered to himself if something may have been wrong. Of course, all of his senses alarmed for a different reason. There was trouble somewhere out in the city and that meant that he had to go save somebody. He hated to just run and leave Wade but he understood, they were kind of in the same boat.

“Hey, sorry I gotta go, duty calls!” Peter yelled in the direction Wade had disappeared to as he pulled off his clothes to show his Spiderman suit. He gave one last look over his apartment and wondered why he felt so guilty leaving him alone as he pulled his mask on. He shot a web out to the building across the alley and was swinging off into the night.

“Peter wait!” Wade was too late, he was already gone. “Damn.” He cursed to himself. Wade was no longer in his costume; instead he was wearing a regular pair of shorts and a tee shirt. The scars that covered his arms and legs where painfully visible and clear. He was finally ready to tell his best friend of his feelings for him and let him see who he really was, and he wasn’t there. “Figures.” He muttered to himself. That was how his luck always went. “I guess I better go save Spidey.” Wade sighed and turned back to change into his Deadpool suit.

 

 

It didn’t take him long to find Peter. After all there are only so many burning buildings in New York City, and everyone knows how much Spiderman loves to save people from burning buildings. Wade kept to the shadows for the most part, until he heard someone scream that Spiderman was still inside. That, of course was his cue.

“Stand back officer,” He said to a firefighter “I’ll take care of this one.” He said as he ran into the burning building. The confused look on the big man’s face was so worth making himself sound like an idiot. “Wow it’s hot in here.” He said to no one in particular. He ran around every floor yelling Peter’s name and searching for him.

When he finally reached the top floor he was sporting a few burns but he finally had his calls returned. “Come on kiddo.” Wade said scooping Peter up in his arms. He had pulled his mask off so he could breath and his face was covered in soot and scratches. He moved faster than he ever thought that he could when he was running back down those stairs. While he was more than confident in his own incapability to die, he was still concerned for the coughing body in his arms. He yanked the Spiderman mask back over the boy’s face as he exited the building. The firefighters had almost completely extinguished the flames but it still was a huge hazard.

Ignoring all of the people reaching out and trying to touch the unconscious superhero Wade did his best to revive him. He found a rather abandoned alleyway and sat Peter down on the concrete. He slapped his cheeks a few times to try and wake him up. Sure enough, his eyes opened to tiny slits and he tried to look around. “Wade?” Peter’s voice was weak. “You know for a superhero you are pretty lousy at not almost dying.”

The younger boy was now becoming more alert. “I thought it told you to stay put.” He looked at his friend disapprovingly. “No you didn’t, and even if you had I wouldn’t have listened. Do you want to go back to your place or do I need to take you to a hospital?” Peter made an attempt to stand but promptly swayed and his legs almost gave out. Wade swooped in and supported his weight. “Right, hospital it is. You got a preference?” In their line of work they visited hospitals quite often and some were very picky about them.

Peter groaned and fished out a cellphone from one of the hidden pockets in his suit. “Call my dads and tell them where I’ll be.” He said handing him the phone. “Why can’t you do it?” Wade said as he looked at the shiny metal. “I don’t want to get yelled at. You have no idea how bad Pops can be.” He tossed his friend a shit eating grin. “Fuck you man.”

“Uhm, hello Mr. Stark this is Wade Wilson and I’m with your son. He got hurt saving some people and told me to call you so that’s what I’m do-“He was cut off abruptly.

“Damn it Wilson, I’ll kill you if he has more than a few scratches on him. Steve and I will be there soon. Give the phone to my son.” Tony’s voice took on a very parental tone.

“He said he doesn’t want to talk to you right now.” Wade’s voice got very small. It was no secret he had huge man crushes on both Captain America and Ironman.

“Is he alive?”

“Yes.” Wade seemed to literally be shrinking.

“Then let me speak to him.”

“Yes sir.” He squeaked out and forced the phone back into Peter’s hands. The brunette gave him a harsh glare before bringing it up to his ear.

“Hey Dad.” He sounded as if he had just baked a cake, not almost died in a fire.

“PETER PARKER HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL? I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR HERO PRIVLIDGES IN A SECOND MISTER.” Tony shouted into the phone. He was beyond angry and scared. He had been taking care of this boy sense he was five years old and he wasn’t about to lose him now.

“Dad I’m an adult you can’t do that.” Peter reminded him.

“You are eighteen years old, barely an adult. You can’t drink so you are still a minor. Do not make me come over there and blast your ass into the river. Your father and I are very disappointed that you would be so careless.” Tony was speaking through gritted teeth and he sounded as if he was about to bust his arc reactor.

“Okay, bye Dad.” He said cheerily ignoring his father’s threats as he hung up. “That went well.” He said grimacing at Wade.

“You are such a sassy bitch when you talk to your parents.” Wade said laughing at the teen. “I’ll cut your head off and feed it to a dog; I know how long it takes to grow back.” Peter was not amused in anyway with his friend’s comment. “Alright I don’t want you bleeding out or anything.” Wade said supporting Peter’s body weight.

By the time that they had gotten to the hospital Wade had time to asses all of Peter’s damage. He had a rather large gash on his side and burns scattered over him. His concern was now peaking now that Peter was being taken away into a private room where he could be taken care of and not have to worry about his identity being revealed to the public. Wade was not allowed in because he was not immediate family, meaning his dads, and he was still physically fragile.

 “Wilson.” A growl came from behind him. “Hi Mr. Ironman and Mr. Captain America, he’s in there.” Wade pointed in the direction of the room adjusting his mask awkwardly. Tony pushed right past him not bothering to give him another look, concern for his son taking over. “Thanks for taking care of him son.” Steve said clamping a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

 

 

Peter was lying asleep in a very large hospital and the meters he was hooked up to beeped almost constantly. The sun outside was just beginning to rise over the river but Wade wasn’t paying attention to the outside world at all. He was beyond focused on the sleeping boy in front of him. Tony had run to get coffee and Steve had gone back to The Avengers tower to get something for the hospital stay. Wade was left all alone, and he knew that Peter was a very heavy sleeper, thanks to some pranks. So he thought that he would be safe muttering the words that had been on his mind for what seemed like years but he knew where only a few short weeks.

“I love you.” Peter said with his eyes still shut before Wade could get the words out himself.  The younger boy propped himself up, now fully awake and looking at the man across from him with a smug smirk decorating his features. For once Wade didn’t have anything to say and even his thoughts went silent. He stood and crossed the room in two steps before crushing his lips to the ones of the only boy he had ever loved and he never wanted to let him go, no matter how out of character it was.

 

“Tony stop.” Steve whispered placing a hand on his husband’s chest. They both stood in the doorway watching the tender scene before them. Tony’s first instinct was to rush in there and kill the damn mercenary for touching his son, but if Peter could feel like that for him, maybe he had a chance after all. Steve had taken a chance on him and look where they were now. “Steve let’s go.” He said pulling the taller blonde man away from the room and back to a waiting area with a small couch. He pushed Steve down and sat himself down on his lap. “I don’t want to lose our family for anything.” He said hugging his husband’s neck. “I know, I know. You won’t.” Steve said rubbing circles on his love’s back before he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Tony just shook his head and kissed his husband feeling as young and naive as the teenagers in the next room.


End file.
